


Mondays

by Chi_Takashi



Series: Uchiha Drabbles [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Mondays, Musing, Paperwork, Tedium, bored, lamenting, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Takashi/pseuds/Chi_Takashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is just something about Mondays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mondays

     There was always something about Mondays. They were not quite as serene and contemplative as Sundays nor quite as numbingly busy as Tuesdays. They were like weekly deadlines that passed too quickly leaving a lazy rush of sighs as the drudge by.

     Chi sat sat curled up against the door from looking out over the inner gardens. It needed freshening up soon. Spring had brought fragrant cherry blossoms that now dusted the entire veranda and garden.

     A light breeze blew causing Chi to shiver then pull her haori in tighter. She held her cup of tea firmly willing it to warm her hands up. She refused to use her chakra to warm her up. It was a frivolous habit that only shinobi who hated the cold did. Personally she loved the feeling of her own body warming itself up while nature did its thing. Except for Mondays.

     Mondays were like a weird in between that no one liked. They seemed to call for longer sleep ins and higher amounts of general disgruntled behavior. But without Mondays, Tuesdays would simply takes its place. There was just no way around Mondays.

     Chi sighed watching her little breath cloud float into the atmosphere. The house was silent. It creaked softly under the breezes caresses. Everyone was working diligently. She unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you were, was stuck doing work from home because of her most recent mission. How Itachi and Tsunade has convinced her to stay away from her hospital duties was beyond her.

     ‘No matter how you spin it someone has to be Monday.’ She thought musing over how tough Monday’s job must be if it were a living thing. Shuddering once more her eyes trailed back towards the paperwork haphazardly tossed about the study’s freshly cleaned tatami mats. Oh yeah....they had stuck her with all the recent paperwork! Anything Shizune had backed up and just could not tackle was not dumped on her! Everyone hated paperwork!

      Another thing about Mondays: One way or another it meant going back to work. With a low groan Chi finished her tea then proceeded to crawl over to the mountains of dread.  Readying herself for the dull tedium of it all she readied her ink and brush.

    ‘There’s just something about Mondays.’ She lamented thunking her head harshly against the low sitting desks polished wood. She really hated Mondays.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if Mondays exist in the Narutovers persay but their work week has to start sometime, ne? And personally as a student I find Mondays to be one of my worse enemies! (always cutting in to sleeping time.) So this happened.


End file.
